1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a compressed air tool, more particularly to a compressed air tool having a silencer structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
While being operated, the compressed air tool used in industrial field is usually connected to an gas source, and the high pressure gas is entered to drive an air motor via an inlet, such that a tool head of the compressed air tool starts to act, and the exhaust generated during operation of the air motor is emitted o the outsides via an air exhaust channel. In order to reduce the noise generated during the emission of the exhaust via the air exhaust channel, a silencer is usually disposed at the air exhaust channel. Main elements of the silencer for silencing includes silencing cotton made of cotton or non-woven fabric, or copper silencer which has numerous tiny holes formed by copper particles.
As shown in FIG. 11, at a bottom of a handle 82 of a traditional compressed air tool 8, a silencer 9 is disposed in an air exhaust pipe 81 of the traditional compressed air tool 8. The silencer 9 is formed by arranging a plurality of silencing cottons 93 between an inner pipe 91 and an outer pipe 92. The exhaust emitted from the air exhaust pipe 81 of the compressed air tool 8 is entered into the silencing cotton 93 via the inner pipe 91, and flowed through the interstices of the silencing cotton 93, so the air flow of the exhaust is buffered to become weaker, and the exhaust is then emitted via the outer pipe 92, so as to obtain an effect of silencing and reducing noise.
However, while the compressed air tool is driven by the high pressure gas, the emitted exhaust may include oil. When the silencing cotton 93 is used as the silencing element, the oil included in the exhaust may jam the interstices of the silencing cotton 93 after the emitted exhaust is passed the silencing cotton 93 for a period of time, and it causes the problem of non-smooth exhaust emission, and such problem may make the air motor be driven inefficient. The tiny holes between the copper particles of the copper silencer may be jammed by the oil included in the exhaust, so the aforesaid problem occurred in the silencing cotton may also happen in the copper silencer.